The Duck and the Knight - A Musical Sequel to Princess Tutu
by A. M. Richards
Summary: As the title states, this is a musical sequel to Princess Tutu. Drosselmeir has never truly left and finally decides to reveal to Fakir and Ahiru what Ahiru's REAL form is...


Hey gang! So this is my first attempt at fanfiction and be fore-warned, I have no clue how often I'll update. Basically in this I will have tons of musicals and Disney songs while exploring a possible sequel to the Princess Tutu series. It is written in a script form because it is, after all, a musical. Italics mean singing so hopefully it's not too confusing! The formatting is strange because I am writing this on a phone. I do NOT own Princess Tutu or any songs within this chapter. Please read and review!

Drosselmeyer appears floating in a clock:

"Welcome one and all to our play! Perhaps you have heard of the tale of Princess Tutu, of the broken-hearted Prince, the Princess of Ravens, the Knight who's sword was a pen, and of a girl who was truly no more than a duck. Perhaps you havent... Well, our tragedy must begin at the end of my failed tragedy - _when it came to pass that all that seemed wrong was now right, and those who deserved to seemed certain to live a long and happy life... __**Ever After!"**_

Zooms to Goldcrown town where all of the town is celebrating the removal of the raven's curse.

Townspeople:

_"Ever after!"_

Fakir is shown, pouring over a large stack of papers. With a triumphant shout, he jumps to his feet:  
_"All the curses have been ended,  
The reverses wiped away.  
All is tenderness and laughter  
For forever after!"_

Townspeople:  
_"Happy now and happy hence  
And happy ever after!"_

Drosselmeyer:  
_"Hmm, there were dangers-"_

Townspeople:  
_"We were frightened-"_

Drosselmeyer:  
_"And confusions-"_

Townspeople:  
_"But we hid it-"_

Drosselmeyer:  
_"And the paths would often swerve."_

Townspeople:  
_"We did not."_

Drosselmeyer:  
_"There were constant-"_

Townspeople:  
_"It's amazing-"_

Drosselmeyer;  
_"Disillusions-"_

Townspeople:  
_"That we did it."_

Drosselmeyer:  
_"But they never lost their nerve."_

Townspeople:  
_"Not a lot.  
And we reached the right conclusions  
And we got what we deserved!  
Not a sigh and not a sorrow,  
Tenderness and laughter.  
Joy today and bliss tomorrow,  
And forever after!"_

Zooms to Rue and Mytho exiting a church. Rue is wearing a wedding dress and it is clear they were just married. They stare deeply into one another's eyes:

Rue:  
_"I was greedy."_

Mytho  
_"I was vain."_

Rue:  
_"I was haughty."_

Mytho:  
_"I was smug."_

Both:  
_"We were cursed."_

Rue:  
_"It was awful!"_

Mytho:  
_"We were blind."_

BOTH  
_"Then we met Princess Tutu  
And we got our wish,  
And now we're truly happy!"_

Zooms to a very happy Autor who has a blushing Piqué clutching his arm.  
Autor:  
_"I was perfect.  
I had everything but beauty.  
I had power,  
And a cousin like a knight,  
Who couldn't write-"_

Fakir:  
"HEY!"

Autor ignores him:  
_"Then I met Piqué and  
I got my wish,"_ (Piqué blushes furiously)  
_"And now I'm ordinary.  
Gained my power and my flower! And-"_

Rue, Mytho, Piqué, and Autor:  
_"We're happy now, happy hence,  
As well as ever after!"_

ALL:

_"To be happy, and forever,_

_You must see your wish come true._

_Don't be careful, don't be clever._

_When you see your wish, pursue._

_It's a dangerous endeavor,_

_But the only thing to do- _

_Though it's fearful,_

_Though it's deep, though it's dark,_

_And though you may lose your path,_

_Though you may encounter wolves,_

_You mustn't stop,_

_You mustn't swerve,_

_You mustn't ponder,_

_You have to act!_

_When you know your wish,_

_If you want your wish,_

_You can have your wish!"_

Zooms back to Drosselmeyer who is chuckling evilly:

"Yes, everybody seemed quite happy...But, are we quite certain that everyone got their wish?"

Zooms to Ahiru who is a yellow duck on a pond:  
(sigh) "_I wish..."_

Zooms to Fakir, who is sitting at a desk; he growls in frustration and crumples up a paper and throws it across the room. Standing up, he sighs as he looks out the window of his cottage out across the lake:  
_"I wish..."_

Drosselmeyer:

"Ah, yes! The Duck and the Knight! A year later and still sadly discontent. But could they get their wish? Perhaps, if they were willing to sacrifice everything..."

Drosselmeyer fades away and it zooms back to Ahiru, who is moping around the pond. She begins talking to herself:  
"I wish I could still be a girl again... I-I wish I could talk to Fakir and-and-"

Suddenly she straightens up, shaking her head:  
"What am I doing? I shouldn't be complaining! Things could be a lot worse could be a lot worse! I still have Fakir and it's not like I'm dead or anything... Ooh! I know! Time to get started on the day! Work will take my mind off things!"

Ahiru is seen doing or at least attempting to do what she is singing about:  
_"7 AM, the usual morning lineup:  
Start on the chores and preen 'til my feathers are all clean!  
Polish and wash, dive, and swim and just wake up.  
Preen again, and by then it's like 7:15._

_And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new leaves to my newest nest  
I'll croak and sing and dance  
And swim and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?_

_Then after lunch it's time to go find Fakir.  
Listen to his stories, a bit of ballet, and some games!  
Water fights and always a bit of teasing.  
Then I'll stretch, maybe splash, take a nap in Fakir's lap!_

_And I'll reread the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll fix my nest some more,  
I'm sure there's room somewhere.  
And then I'll preen and preen,  
and preen and preen my feathers  
Stuck in the same place I've always been._

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
And wonderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?_

_Tomorrow night,  
Makes one long year  
Since I last dances with Fakir in the lake of despair.  
What is it like  
To always be human?  
Maybe in time,  
I might just know..."_

Ahiru looks happily into the distance for a moment at this thought before hanging her head:  
"Nah, who am I kidding? Fakir's been trying like crazy and nothing's worked. I guess I just am a stupid duck after all..."

Zooms again to Drosselmeyer:

"Well, well, well, our poor Duck looks quite forlorn. Perhaps I can grant her wish... Hmm, she just will never be able to guess what it will cost her!" (He laughs evilly). "Meanwhile, let us see how the King and Queen of the Kingdom of Storia are doing as they prepare to celebrate their first wedding anniversary..."

Zooms to a beautiful castle. Thousands of villagers have turned out to hear the mysterious official announcement of the King Mytho and the Queen Rue.

Mytho steps out onto the castle balcony and a sudden hush falls over the crowd:

"My loyal subjects! It is with great joy that I present my lovely wife, Queen Rue and announce that within a few months - a new Prince or Princess will be born!"

Rue also steps out to join her husband, her hand on her swollen stomach. She is met with tumultuous cheers. She smiles and turns to Mytho:

_"We couldn't be happier,  
Right, dear?  
Couldn't be happier  
Right here  
Look what we've got  
A fairy-tale plot  
Our very own happy ending  
Where we couldn't be happier -  
True, dear?  
Couldn't be happier  
And we're happy to share  
Our ending vicariously  
With all of you!" _(She waves to the crowd)  
_"He couldn't look handsomer"_ (she stares adoringly at Mytho)  
_"I couldn't feel humbler_  
_We couldn't be happier_  
_Because happy is what happens_  
_When all your dreams come true!_  
_No, I couldn't be happier_  
_Though it is, I admit_  
_The tiniest bit_  
_Unlike I anticipated." _(Her thoughts quickly turn to the red-haired Ahiru and the Knight of Goldcrown that they have not seen for a year)  
_"But I couldn't be happier_  
_Simply couldn't be happier._

Well - not "simply"...  
_'Cause getting your dreams_  
_It's strange, but it seems_  
_A little - well - complicated_  
_There's a kind of a sort of... cost_  
_There's a couple of things get... lost..."_

Mytho squeezes her hand and Rue almost begins to cry but catches herself and plasters on a fake grin for the villagers:  
_"Yet with this perfect finale  
The cheers and ballyhoo  
Who  
Wouldn't be happier?  
So I couldn't be happier  
Because happy is what happens  
When all your dreams come true  
Well, isn't it?  
Happy is what happens  
When your dreams come true!"_

The townspeople all cheer but Drosselmeyer laughs evilly from a clock above the tower:  
"Don't dare to think, my dear characters, that your happy ending will be THAT easy...!"

Hope you like it!

Songs used:

"Ever After" and "Into the Woods" from Into the Woods

"When Will My Life Begin?" From Tangled

"Thank Goodness!" From Wicked


End file.
